01:2 - Journey to the Ocean; or The Low Way to the Danger Zone
Mar-Duk's Version Mar-Duk begins his tale by explaing carefully and in great detail how a robed stranger attacked him and he only electricuted that little dwarf girl's parents by accident. The reason he broke into their house was to heal them, which he did before being arrested and issued a 50 Gold fine for irresponsible lightning usage within city limits. He's paid the fine now, so the matter is over. Got it? Anyone who wants to keep gossiping behind his back can get a face full of lightning. After that kerfuffle, Mar-Duk rejoined his party and they began their journey to see the ocean. The party fought off a Sand Goblin ambush, sparing the life of one, Scrumps, to act as their guide. Scrumps led them to an area the Sand Goblins refer to as The Danger Zone where they were attacked by a Colossal Sand Worm. The party was lucky to escape with their lives but eventually made it to the coast. They came across a small fishing village which they saved from Vampires (turns out the trick is to stab them in the heart), before returning to Al Medina with some treasure and the renamed Danger Scrumps who had earned the friendship of the party many times over. Kahleed's Version Kahleed accompanied Exon in his quest to find the ocean. Kahleed's motivation came from hearing tales of how the ocean streches as far as the sky, and his corresponding disbelief of that tale. After attaining the backing of Jasmine, The party traveled east for several days, with several encounters along the way. The first was a Sand Goblin ambush/kidnap attempt. The Golbins were driven off, with the party attaining the services of Scrumps, a rather talented young Goblin. Secondly, the party was engaged in a running encounter with one of the collosal sand worms that exist in the area the Sand Goblins refer to as the "Danger Zone". The party made it to safety with no casualties save two of Berjin's fingers. Finaly, the party was forced to deal with some shadow creatures that came from the sea to feed on the villagers of a seaside village. The foul beasts were all killed in the ensuing fight. -From Kahleed's journal of wild creatures, The Kebian Sand Worm Tengu's version My friends it seems have skipped over the tale of our battle with the colossal Sand Worm. This surprises me, as it was a very dangerous and exciting encounter. We first discovered that the Sand Worm was upon us when we felt a vibration in the ground. Huge teeth rose out of the sand as a dune pulsed beneath us. It seemed unreal that these all could belong to the same creature given their distance from each other. We raced to escape the slowly closing jaws, myself on the back of the camel, Meng. It appeared that Berjin would be crushed, but he created a force field of lightning beneath him as the worm rose and rose. It seemed endless. I took the form of a mole, allowing Meng to fling me at the monster. I burrowed through a gap in the carapace and into its flesh. Blood entered my nose and mouth and so I switched to the form of a Deep Biter and swam through it. I chewed through to the outside and found myself on flowing sand beside Berjin, who also had made it out of the worm. We clung together and escaped. I became a bat, in order to fly to safety and was miraculously able to support the weight of Berjin and Scrumps both. Though the Sand Worm was not killed, we achieved a great victory in simply retaining our lives. Category:Actual Play